Delish
by EarlsKurlzz
Summary: Summary: Jorel is at a strip club that Jordon dragged him to. All he wants to do is leave; that is until a male stripper by the name of King Kong catches his eye. (Features J-dog(Jorel), Charlie Scene(Jordon), Da Kurlzz, and Funnyman(King Kong a.k.a Dylan) from Hollywood Undead
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jorel is at a strip club that Jordon dragged him to. All he wants to do is leave; that is until a male stripper by the name of King Kong catches his eye.

* * *

'I am never letting Jordon choose guys night out ever again,' Jorel swore in his head as his sat at the bar of a strip club, a gay strip club at that. They were gay themselves, but Jorel never thought in a million years he would be in a place like this.

If that wasn't uncomfortable enough, Jordon had left him all alone. He apparently requested one of the more popular strippers, a guy that went by Da Kurlzz named appropriately by his wild curly hair. It had been 30 minutes and still no sign of Jordon. That request thing he mentioned earlier, apparently at this club, if you have a specific person you're interested in you can ask them for a lap dance, or have them take you to a 'privet area'.

'That's probably where Jordon is now,' Jorel thought, as he remembered the curly haired stripped took him to a room in the back. 'Jordon's probably is being bent over backwards moaning like a whore.' Jorel chuckled at the thought, since Jordon was more of the submissive type.

The amusing thoughts aside, Jorel wanted nothing more than to go home, watch American Horror Story on Netflix and then go to bed. He was about to get up and start looking for Jordon, when booming music came over the speakers.

"And now for our man of the hour, the half-Mexican heartthrob, King Kong!"

As the music played, out came the sexiest man Jorel ever laid eyes on. His outfit consisted of a short poncho that covered his chest, accompanied by a revealing pair of black booty shorts. He held a seductive face as he walked the stage and started dancing around the pole at the end. Jorel didn't even notice that he sat back down in his seat, or that he was starting to sweat a little bit.

Every moment he was dancing, Jorel felt everyone started fading away and it was just him, watching this 'King Kong'.

When 'King Kong' had finished Jorel made a quick dash to where the requests were made, which was telling a random waiter and they tell you to sit at a specific numbered chair.

He was sitting at the chair labeled number 5, waiting for his 'King Kong'. It didn't take that long for him to show up, and Jorel could admit shamelessly that he was WAY sexier up close.

"Ah, so you wanted the best of the best huh?" If Jorel had ovaries, they would have exploded just by the sound of his voice.

"I guess; I'm Jorel." He thought it was polite to let him know his name, especially since he would be giving his a lap dance.

"That's a unique name, I like it. My stage name is King Kong, but you can call me Dylan." He said.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you… um," This was so awkward for him, what were you suppose to say to someone who was going to give you immense pleasure?

Dylan threw his head back and laughed, "I'm guessing this is your first time?"

"Um, well, yeah." Jorel could feel himself blushing.

Dylan laughed again, and started to spread his legs, "Just relax, and let me do all the work." He said before crawling into his chair, in between his legs.

Dylan started by just messaging his shoulders lightly with his strong hands, then once he felt Jorel loosen up a bit he started to carefully rub his but on his groin. Jorel was enjoying every second of it, but he wanted more.

"Can you… go a little harder?" Jorel felt embarrassed about asking.

Dylan smirked and grounded himself in a little more, "Like that?"

Jorel nodded as he felt pleasure run through him like a shock wave. Minutes tick by as Dylan constantly shook his hips around Jorel man sword.

Unknowing to him Jordon was watching them the whole time. And was taking a video of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jorel could feel himself getting harder, it got even worse when Dylan started nipping and biting his neck. Because rubbing hard against him wasn't good enough. Jorel gripped Dylan's hips, trying to get even more friction.

Dylan chuckled at his actions, "Getting to much for you to handle?"

"More like not enough," Jorel moaned under his breath.

A smirk began to grow on Dylan's face, "What do you say we take this somewhere else, somewhere more... privet." He whispered the last word, lustfully.

Jorel wasn't fond of the idea of a one night stand; however, he needed relief. The pain of his erection was becoming more unbearable as the seconds tick by.

"Lead the way," Jorel said breathlessly.

Dylan's smirk widened as he stopped what he was doing and took Jorel into one of the back rooms, which was set up like a normal room with a bed and night stand.

Dylan shoved Jorel onto the bed, Jorel in response removed his shirt feeling the temperature rise. Dylan removed the top part of his outfit, Jorel felt his mouth water at the sight of his rock hard chest and rippling abs.

Dylan took his time unbuttoning Jorel's pants and pulling down the zipper, making Jorel groan from sexual frustration.

"Can you hurry it up down there?" Jorel said expressing his frustration.

"Do you want this to be quick, or do you want it to be memorable?" Dylan questioned as he slid his pants down to his ankles. Jorel didn't answer, and instead leaned back and let him do his thing.

Dylan rubbed his hand through Jorel's boxers, just to feel how hard he was, he was hard as a rock. He could hear Jorel whine from not receiving the treatment he needed. Dylan finally decided to stop torturing him, and pulled down his underwear revealing his hard cock.

Dylan wetted his lips at the sight, and pressed them to the tip of his cock. Jorel's face scrunched up in pleasure as Dylan's tongue twirled around the head. Dylan relaxed his throat as he took more of Jorel's cock in his mouth. Feeling his cock engulfed in the warm, moist cavern that was Dylan's mouth was sending him closer towards the edge.

Suddenly Dylan took his cock out of his mouth with an audible 'pop', making Jorel whine loudly, "Not yet." Dylan said taking off his pants, revealing his own hard-on.

Jorel didn't have the time to bask in all his glory, before he felt a finger being inserted in him.

"Relax," Dylan said, feeling him tense up.

Jorel did his best to relax as he felt Dylan stretch him out for something much bigger.

When Dylan felt he had loosen up a bit, he added another finger. Jorel once again let his body relax, getting used to the feeling. Satisfied with his work, he reached over to the night stand until he found a condom.

"Is that necessary?" Jorel questioned?

"It's a requirement for anyone who uses these rooms," Dylan explain as he was putting it on, "Better to be safe then sorry." When the condom was on securely Dylan lined up with Jorel's entrance, "Ready?" Jorel nodded.

Dylan slowly entered the tip, he made sure Jorel was relaxed as he kept at a steady pace, until he was fully inside of him.

"Move," Jorel said.

Dylan moved at a slow pace, not wanting to rip him apart. But it appeared that Jorel was not happy with the pace.

"Dammit, go faster, harder!" He demanded.

Dylan complied, thrusting in and out of him at a must quicker pace.

"Ah!" Jorel screamed when Dylan hit a particular spot.

Dylan angled himself to where he hit the spot every time he thrusted, making Jorel cry out in intense pleasure.

"Fuck! I think I'm close!" Jorel said.

Dylan moved even faster, and started stroking his cock to send him even more over the edge.

"FUCK!" Jorel screamed as he came all over Dylan's hand.

Dylan licked his hand clean, tasting the think substance, "Delicious."

On the outside of the door, threw a small crack, Charlie had caught the entire thing on video.


End file.
